Trading Heartbeats
by Maria Penn
Summary: Harry ainda está com a boca levemente aberta quando Draco passa pela porta de acesso à cozinha dos Dursley. DRARRY - ONESHOT


**Trading Heartbeats  
**_Por Maria Penn_

Harry ainda tinha a boca levemente aberta quando Draco passou pela porta de acesso à cozinha da casa dos Dursley. O grifinório podia ver a expressão de nojo no rosto de Draco, que tentava escondê-la - falhando miseravelmente. Ele acompanhou cada passo leve que o mais jovem dos Malfoys dava, e ele não sabia direito o que pensar – pelo menos não algo que já não houvesse passado por sua cabeça.

Ele não sabia o que falar, e provavelmente não iria conseguir dizer nada, já que Draco parecia estar fazendo todo o trabalho por ele.

"E então, Potter, que tal fechar essa boca e me dar boas vindas?" E Harry se amaldiçoou por não ter dito algo antes, porque ele conseguiu antecipar uma piada de mau gosto prestes a sair da boca de Draco. "Ou você pode fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo, seria mais fácil."

Harry odiava conhecê-lo tão bem.

"O que você-", A família Dursley ainda estava sentada na mesa, os garfos no caminho de suas bocas, todos eles quietos e surpresos. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Draco?"

E então Harry viu uma feição diferente, algo como... Rejeição, talvez?

"Não seja idiota, nós marcamos essa visita faz tempo." Draco começou a andar pela cozinha, brincando com os eletrodomésticos. Ele soltava algumas exclamações quando algo fazia um barulho inesperado, e até chegou a pegar sua varinha quando as torradas pularam de dentro da torradeira.

"Nós marcamos?" E então Harry teve de repensar cada conversa que haviam tido, chegando à conclusão que ele já previa. "Não, não marcamos."

"Oh, bem, está na minha agenda." Draco olhou para trás enquanto abria a geladeira, lhe piscando o olho.

Harry viu que o Sr. Dursley estava recobrando a consciência, e se preparou para gritos.

"Ele é um deles, não é, garoto?! Tire essa gente daqui! Vão infectar minha casa, tire esse moleque daqui, Potter!"

Suspirou. Também odiava conhecê-los bem.

"Como **ousa **falar comigo, seu trouxa nojento? Potter, faça algo! Coloque-o na gaiola dele, ou seja lá como _isso _vive!"

Harry teve vontade de rir ao ver a feição ultrajada de Draco.

"Vem, Draco," puxou-o pela mão, tirando-o da cozinha antes que uma discussão começasse.

Foram para o quarto do grifinório que, por sorte, estava arrumado. Edwiges dormia apoiada numa árvore próxima à janela do dono. Ficaram em silêncio, uma quietude agradável, e foi ai que Harry percebeu como estava com saudade daquele que um dia havia sido seu inimigo, mas que havia mudado de lado por ele, lhe entregando sua vida.

"Ele parece um leão-marinho. E cheira como um." Harry riu, e sentia falta daquilo – daquela cumplicidade e facilidade que tinham um com o outro.

Draco nunca admitiria, mas sentia falta daquela risada. Sentia falta do cheiro de Harry, sentia falta de como seus lábios eram tão mais grossos que os seus, mas ainda tão finos... Sentia falta do contato constante daqueles lábios nos seus, que pareciam encaixar tão perfeitamente.

Não admitiria nunca, mas sentia falta de Harry.

"Vem cá," Harry o puxou devagar, o colocando sentado em seu colo. Não eram pessoas que precisavam ficar abraçadas ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas gostavam. Gostavam disso quase tanto quanto do sexo.

Os lábios se juntaram e Harry nunca havia se sentido em casa como agora. Por mais estranho que isso parecesse.

Uma mão de Draco se perdeu entre o cabelo naturalmente bagunçado de Harry e o puxava pra si, aprofundando aquele contato que ainda lhe bagunçava o estômago. Pararam abruptamente quando ouviram o urro do Sr. Dursley, seguido de seus passos pesados na escada.

"Ele não vai manter um... _deles_ aqui dentro, na minha casa!" Draco pulou do colo do garoto magricela, ficando de pé perto da escrivaninha, com uma feição de nojo no rosto.

Tio Valter surrou a porta, a abrindo violentamente, o rosto púrpura transbordando em fúria. Apontou o dedo gordo para a cabeça loira que o encarava com repugnância idêntica a que ele mantinha quase constantemente ao se dirigir ao sobrinho.

"Você, fora!" Gritou ao garoto, que logo saiu de seu campo de visão, dando lugar a imagem de Harry, com uma expressão que ele não conseguia definir.

"Você não pode falar assim com ele." Harry falou baixo, mantendo uma voz calma, que contrastava muito bem com sua expressão, que agora o homem gordo a sua frente julgava como um misto de raiva e nojo, o mesmo nojo do rosto de Draco.

"Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer dentro da minha casa?" Berrou novamente, erguendo uma mão e dando um passo na direção do garoto magricela.

Em uma questão de segundos a cena a sua frente se transformou. Draco estava a sua frente, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios e a varinha em uma mão. Harry estava atrás, encarando a nuca do loiro e tocando seu ombro como um aviso.

"Não seja por isso, _Valter,_" Harry voltou a dizer num tom não tão calmo como antes "Nós estamos saindo daqui."

Harry passou a frente de Draco novamente, segurando-o pela mão e o puxando pra fora. Sorriu fraco, vendo o lábio do tio crispar quando passaram por ele e sorriu ainda mais largamente, passando pelo primo e pela tia que assistiam a cena do alto da escada.

Precipitou-se com Draco pra fora da casa rapidamente, anotando mentalmente que deveria voltar ou arrumar uma forma de pegar suas coisas mais tarde. Mas logo esse pensamento e todas as preocupações se extinguiram de sua cabeça, mais exatamente quando respirou a liberdade fora da casa dos Dursley.

Draco soltou sua mão, que ele logo tratou de colocar no bolso. O sol quente queimava a cabeça de ambos e fazia com que eles encolhessem os olhos para protegê-los de tamanha luminosidade.

Andaram por poucos minutos até Draco quebrar o silencio. "Para onde você está me levando, Potter?"

"Não sei. Para longe deles, eu acho." Deu de ombros, parando ao sentir a mão de Draco em seu ombro.

"Eu realmente não entendo," confessou baixo, olhando para o chão verde devido à grama. "Você é o bruxo mais famoso da Europa toda, se não do mundo inteiro. Você não deveria ter de viver com eles, Potter."

Harry o olhou, levando uma de suas mãos inconscientemente ao rosto pálido de Draco, tirando uma mecha loira que cobria seus olhos. E então a distância cessou, os lábios colidiram, não deixando mais nenhum espaço para perguntas ou respostas.

Ao longe um cachorro latia, um pássaro piava para o sol quente, mas ali, naquele espaço pequeno, só se era ouvido batidas de corações descompassados pela saudade.

"Eu não sei o que você planeja com isso, Potter, mas estamos no meio de um parque," Harry conseguiu ouvir uma risada baixa, e sorriu, se separando dele.

"Eu nunca disse que planejava algo, Draco."

E a simples menção do primeiro nome do sonserino fez Malfoy segurar o rosto de Harry com ambas às mãos, o olhando de perto antes de beijá-lo novamente.

"Tarde demais," disse entre beijos, e depois rindo alto quando Harry se desequilibrou e ambos foram ao chão, "Vejo que está delicado como sempre, Harry."

O garoto de olhos verdes sorriu, finalizando o beijo com alguns pequenos toques de lábios estalados, de leve.

"Eu achei que gostasse do fato de eu ser mais forte que você," provocou se sentado e colocando Draco em seu colo.

"Eu não disse isso," murmurou orgulhoso, cruzando os braços. "Eu sei controlar minha força, Potter, e só disse que você deveria fazer o mesmo."

Harry aproximou seu rosto do pescoço do outro, dando pequenos beijos e raspando seu nariz.

"Desculpe então, prometo me comportar." Os dois riram de leve.

Não era normal terem momentos como aquele, onde podiam ser quem quisessem, com barreiras abaixadas, medos guardados e sentimentos à mostra – do jeito deles, mas à mostra.

"O que faz aqui, de verdade, Draco?"

"Nós não marcamos mesmo?" O loiro insistiu, se rendendo e descruzando seus braços, virando no colo do outro para poder encará-lo.

Harry negou com a cabeça, afastando a mesma de Draco pra olhá-lo nos olhos. Somente o encontro daquele olhar fez com que todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiassem, causando-lhe aquela sensação de ter borboletas brigando em seu estômago.

"Eu estava entediado," A voz do garoto em seu colo fez Harry despertar de seu devaneio sobre certas borboletas.

"Entediado? Você veio pra cá porque estava entediado?" Harry riu, deitando pra trás na grama. "Que tipo de desculpa é essa?"

Draco voltou a cruzar os braços, o olhando com desdém e girando os olhos. "Por quê? As suas férias estavam sendo estupendas antes de eu chegar? Aposto que você estava se divertindo muito com os trouxas."

"Você quer que eu compare ficar com você e ficar com eles?" Harry apoiou-se nos cotovelos, puxando Draco, para deitar com ele, pelas vestes "Estou bem melhor agora.".

Sem dar tempo de o outro responder, o garoto magricela cessou a distância existente entre os lábios de ambos. Eles dividiam a saudade que sentiam um do outro durante cada beijo, ainda mais agora.

Harry sabia por que Draco estava aqui e sabia também por que ele mesmo estava ali. Talvez não fossem necessárias palavras, eles se entendiam perfeitamente quando estavam juntos, sozinho, unidos...

Cessaram o beijo ao ouvirem pessoas conversando, e então Malfoy resolveu colocar um feitiço de embaralhamento ao redor deles, o que os deixaria fora de problemas – não que planejassem, mas provavelmente acabariam em algum.

Mas tirando tudo, tirando o fato que Draco não admitiria por que estava ali – ele mesmo nunca admitiria que havia rondado a mansão dos Malfoy em busca de algum momento com o outro – eles estavam no ápice da relação deles. Não havia ninguém a quem dar satisfações, e mesmo que não admitissem, sentiam algo um pelo outro que os deixavam imunes às outras pessoas.

Olhavam um para o outro, e só. Em Hogwarts, em Hogsmead, em Londres... Não importava onde, por que eles estavam juntos. Se não fisicamente, então por meio de cartas que levavam sentimentos de saudade escritos nas entrelinhas.

Estavam bem assim. E enquanto continuassem assim, um nos braços do outro, todos os sentimentos passados por beijos, toques delicados e batidas de coração continuariam a fazê-los bem.

Por que tinham segredos, sim, mas acima disso, tinham um ao outro.


End file.
